


But we could

by rey_swann



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Chewie and R2 aren't here, F/M, Mention of Leia - Freeform, Mention of R2D2, Mention of ben solo/kylo ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey and luke are not related, Star Wars - Freeform, Wish this was though, also i have a padawan/master kink, hot times, not canon, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_swann/pseuds/rey_swann
Summary: Rey has been feeling something odd through the force. She wants her Jedi master's advice but she can't ask him when what she's been feeling is about him...





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear Luke's voice in the back ground even as she paused.  
The world around her slowed down and then halted even if just for a second.  
She wouldn't be sure, looking back how long it had been that she stared at him but it was long enough.  
He was in the middle of explaining the inner workings of the glowing weapon in her hand when this revelation hit her.  
She couldn't even make it out at first but when it became clear, she gasped out loud, dropping the lightsaber and fell to her knees as something in the force changed.  
It felt...

stronger.

Luke was at her side in an instant and when their eyes met his were clouded with such concern that she couldn't bear to be around him.  
She took off toward the small hut they shared and didn't look back to see the amount of confusion on her master's face.

She was trembling as she shut her door to her quarters and paced on the cold stone floor.  
There wasn't much else she could do.  
She couldn't sit down or she would go crazy.  
She wished she could go back out there and just train until her limbs fell off.  
That wasn't even close to an option because she couldn't face him right now.  
She took a shaky breath as she continued to step back and forth, back and forth.

At the moment, all she wondered was how she could face him again.

 

"Rey?"

Late that night, she heard Luke call in and her heart broke at how scared he sounded.  
She wasn't sure why he felt that way though, he hadn't felt what she had.

"I-i'm turning in for the night but I just...have to know that you're OK first..."

She closed her eyes knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist him.

"Yes...I'm fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, rey."

 

Once she was sure he was in bed, she tiptoed out to the kitchen and guilt stabbed at her as she saw he'd set a place for her at the table for what ever he'd cooked that night.  
She smelled it earlier and debated on coming out then but her emotions won and she stayed in her room.  
Her stomach had chosen for her now and she went over to the pot on the counter that had a note on it next to her forgotten lightsaber.

Rey, I'm not sure what is bothering you but I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk.  
I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do or talk before you're ready but please if I upset you earlier than I am so incredibly sorry.  
I made hazelnut soup if you'd like some.  
Its in this pot.  
Luke

 

For what ever reason the letter made her tear up and she tucked it in her belt, wiping the one that fell as she set to heating up the leftovers.  
She finally understood why Jedi were taught to be void of emotions. She could see why things like that would get in the way.  
She kicked herself for ruining all the progress she felt she'd made with Luke's training. 

Laying in bed that night was not any easier.  
She thought sleep might take her problems away but it didn't.  
Infact she couldn't even fall asleep with all the thoughts running and racing through her mind.  
She'd tried meditation after her bath and before she got in bed but it hadn't helped.  
This problem was here to stay.

How could she have fallen in love with her Jedi master.

 

The next morning she resigned her self to pretend like yesterday was a dream and it hadn't really happened.  
She dressed, did up her looped buns and headed out expecting to find Luke on the hill where he usually was at this time in the day.  
When he wasn't there, she panicked.  
Was he OK?  
She tried to find him in the force and she sensed him near.  
She decided it was best to wait here for him instead of going to find him.  
She dropped her small bag on the ground and lay down next to it, looking up at the clouds.  
A warm hum in her senses grew as she imagined he was getting nearer to her.  
She wondered what he was doing and wondered if she'd ever be able to get her feelings to go away.  
Pushing a deep breath from her lungs, she sat up just as Luke was coming over to the hill.  
The look in his eyes was deep and concerned and she felt him shut himself off from her since usually she allowed him to reach into her mind during training.  
He must have been able to tell this was personal and he shouldn't pry.  
Part of her wanted to tell him.  
She didn't want to lie to him.  
This was Luke.  
The man she'd become so close to so fast.  
She trusted him completely and that was a big step for her.  
She hadn't even barely gotten to trust Finn yet when he'd fallen into a coma and she had to leave for ahch-to.

"Rey..."

A small smile began to form on her face as he spoke her name but it faded as the warmth inside her buzzed now as he stood in front of her.

"I didn't think you'd be out here, wanting to train so I...took my time."  
He knew that sounded lame but he didn't really have anything else to say and he couldn't take it back now.

"No...I -" she paused, feeling speechless now with his gaze on her.  
She blushed as she stared at his features, unsure of how exactly she wanted to finish her sentence.  
"I'll train if you think I should." She finally choked out as she tore her eyes away from his "but if you're busy I understand."

Luke actually outright chuckled, Something she'd hardly heard from him since they met two months ago.  
"Oh, OK...I'll just go train the other girl here that wants to be my padawan."

She fought the urge to be jealous and hurt because logic told her that Luke had no other potential padawans but her since there was no one else there but the two of them.  
She finally let herself be amused by his statement and let out an honest laugh.

"I'm always here for you, rey. I'd never be too busy for you."

Her heart swelled at that statement and she stepped closer to him feeling a crackle in the small invisible line that connected them.

"Maybe we should take the day off? Let's enjoy the weather and just sit for a while?"

She couldn't say no to that, it sounded wonderful.

"Alright..." 

he gestured with his covered arm for them to head down to the shore and she followed, picking up small conversation as they went.  
It made the five minute walk seem shorter and once they arrived rey dropped her things by a rock and joined Luke who'd removed his shoes and let his feet relax in the water.  
She really want to do the same but she was afraid if they shared this moment together that these feelings would only get worse.  
And of course Luke suggested she join him so she had to come up with an excuse.

"I can't... I hurt my foot yesterday."

He raised an eye brow at her and she realized how lame that sounded.

"Do you want me to take a look at i-"

"No!" She panicked. "No. Its alright. I'm fine, really."

She tucked her legs under herself, criss cross as she sat next to him and absentmindedly picket up a stick beside her and started dragging that through the water making ripples as she lost herself in thought.  
She knew she was ignoring Luke but she couldn't help it.  
She didn't want - no, she COULDN'T talk to him.  
Not now.  
Not eve-

"Rey...I don't want to pry. I really don't but I need to know you're OK." Luke spoke from beside her.  
He didn't look her in the eye when he spoke but he definitely was serious about having this conversation.  
"I know something happened in the force and it affected you. Was it something you saw? Did you see something about Ben? Or - Or my sister?"

Rey shook her head feeling herself begin to tremble. She understood why he had to know and she was going to tell him as much as she could to assure him that his family wasn't in danger.  
At least not anymore than usual.

"No. I-I didn't see Ben. Or leia. I'm sure she's fine. This was something personal and I just...I can't tell you."

She tried not to let the hurt look on his face affect her. He appeared for a moment as if she had sold his secrets to the first order before he readjusted his expression carefully as Jedi often do.

"I'll try to understand, rey."

Her heart broke then as she realised he was being completely honest with her but she couldn't be that with him.

"Thank you."

She didn't know what else to say.

 

 

Training with him the next day was difficult but she got through it and struggled to sit down to dinner with him afterwards.  
It was strained conversation and silence and scraping of utensils on plates but that was it.  
Nothing of their usual fun, easy conversations about how she enjoyed being here or him telling her stories of how he first learned the islands ways and fell into a routine with it in his first days there.  
She stood shakily as she went to dump her plate, she couldn't be around him anymore that night.

"Goodnight." She bit out. "Thanks for dinner."

Luke barely got out a reply when she was down the hall and behind her door.

 

Another day and she was still unable to be normal with him.  
Her heart's desires were about to swallow her whole and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.  
That night in her cot she wondered if she ought to leave.  
Get away from all of this and everything that reminded her of him and break the force bond they had, if that was even possible.  
She spent all night reflecting on the time she'd spent here and then began packing and in the hazy almost-morning light she trudged to the kitchen to write a note for Luke.  
She couldn't leave without any goodbyes.  
He had done too much for her.

Dear Luke,  
Im writing this so you know I didn't  
leave because I didn't care. I'm not sure what is happening to me. I feel like the force is trying to tell me something that I just don't want to know yet. Maybe if I come to terms with it, I'll come back.  
Don't worry I won't tell Leia that I found you or give away your secrets.  
Anything we've shared I'll keep to myself and I hope to use what you have taught me if I come to need it.  
Our time together has meant so much to me and I wish I didn't have to say goodbye.  
I realized I couldn't say it in person otherwise I might be tempted to stay and I just can't. I'm sorry.  
Love, Rey

 

Tears threatened to fall as she read her note back through.  
She left it by his seat at the table and made sure to be quiet as she headed out.  
If she didn't leave now she knew she never would.

Only three steps into the falcon and she couldn't hold back her sobs any longer.  
She wasn't sure at this point how she was going to move herself into the captain's seat and turn on the engine.  
Her heart felt too far away from Luke and their little home already, how was she supposed to go any further?  
She couldn't even think straight.  
It wasn't safe to fly like this.  
Not to mention han would come back from the dead and throttle her if she hurt his ship...  
She laughed through more sobs and decided she needed to take some deep breaths if she wanted to get out of there soon.  
It wasn't helping and as soon as thoughts of Luke got stronger the tears came faster.  
And as the tears came faster she felt a hand on her shoulder and she gasped sitting up and ended up staring into the eyes of the very man she was trying to avoid.

"Rey?"

She leapt to her feet and ran straight into Luke's arms, allowing him to hold her for the first time.  
She felt his strong muscles around her, keeping her against him and loved how every time he whispered 'shh' and 'I'm here', his mechanical hand would trail up and down her spine.  
The longer he stood there rubbing her back, the more her feelings of guilt were sneaking back up on her.  
'This is wrong' she thought, pushing away from him as he seemed as if he'd stand there all day, holding her.

'Its really not...' He sent back through their bond and she turned her troubled eyes to meet his. 

'I don't know what to do'

Luke sighed and pulled her into his arms for what she thought was just a hug but he rested his forehead on hers as they moved closer together.  
That small gesture sent sparks through her whole body but this time she didn't want to run.  
She wanted to feel him.  
She wanted to feel everything.

"Come home." He offered. "Please, rey. I...I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want to but I think we should talk before you make any decisions."

She considered his words before agreeing to his terms but the only problem was she didn't want to leave his arms now.  
As soon as she nodded and agreed to return with him, he stepped away leaving her feeling empty inside.  
She gathered her things and they headed back out, trudging along the path that lead the way back to their home.  
Silence fell between them and rey wasn't sure now if she would have the courage to speak once they arrived.

The sun hadn't even woken up yet as they reached the door and rey paused to gaze out over the hill at the warm pinkish glow from the horizon.  
Studying the beautiful morning air was easier than talking so it wasn't until Luke called out for her that she turned to him and followed him inside.  
He waited until she sat on the bench against the wall in the main area to join her.  
They couldn't look each other in the eye yet but he was determined to have this conversation.

"Please, rey..." He sighed.

His desperation broke her heart and she realized that she had put that fear there.  
She was the one who'd almost abandoned him and everything she'd come to love.  
She was no better than her parents, the awful people who'd left her on that awful planet.  
It hurt her to think that she'd almost done that to him.  
She knew that feeling of loneliness so well and to think that she would've been the cause of that made her sick.

"Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. "I'm your Jedi master... You can talk to me. Tell me anything."

She couldn't help but smile a little at that.  
They had discussed when they first met how his way of training Jedi was a bit different than what was traditional.  
He preferred treat his padawans fairly and more like actual people.  
He wasn't opposed to feelings when it came to training because Jedi weren't droids - they couldn't just abolish their feelings.  
He'd never liked that rule and he'd never followed it.  
Maybe though, neither way was 'right'. Until rey he hadn't had any padawans left either.

Reys hands began to tremble and it didn't help when Luke took them in his.  
She finally looked into his blue eyes and almost wished she hadn't.  
Another piece of her heart shattered at the fear but also hopefulness in them.

"I...Luke, I c-can't tell you." 

He broke their gaze and turned his eyes towards the floor but kept their bond through their fingers.

"The letter you...left," he choked out. "The force can work in mysterious ways, rey. You mentioned it was trying to tell you something?"

She closed her eyes tightly.

This was why she wanted to leave in the first place. She didn't want to have this conversation.

"I can't tell you!" She shouted, standing up.

He was afraid she was going to storm out but she ended up just pacing around in front of him.

"It might help..." He said gently.  
He didn't know how to be her master anymore.  
He barely knew how to be her friend and support her through this.  
What ever it was.

If she told him what she'd felt through their force bond, he would never look at her the same way again.  
He would probably send her away so she might as well leave now.

"I'll stay...but can we agree to not discuss this anymore? Please?"

He sighed, standing up and moving to stand in front of her.

"Rey, are your feelings pull to the darkness?"

"No..." She whispered.

"Are they telling you that you'll be in any harm?"

"No."

"The resistance? Or Leia? Or me?"

"No."

"OK. Then I will drop the subject."

 

And he did as promised. Rey went back to her room to attempt to meditate and clear her head hoping Luke would do the same.  
He left her alone for the rest of the day and was quite pleased when she joined him for dinner. They made small talk and afterwards helped him clean up the dishes as they discussed her training plan for tomorrow.

"That is if you still want to?"

"Of course I do!" She replied with a smile.

Wishing him goodnight, she headed back to her room and hoped things would go smoothly tomorrow she really wanted to get back to training as soon as possible.

She prepared for bed and settled in only to be awoken two hours later covered in sweat and gasping as a thread in the force pulled and prodded at her.  
Her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Getting up to get a glass of water, she paused at the sink and took a sip and padded back over to her bed.  
Sitting on the edge, she felt herself tremble and she knew that none of this would stop if she didn't talk to Luke.  
She took a deep breath and stood moving shakily towards the hall.  
It was almost on autopilot that she walked to Luke's door and knocked.

"Come in, rey." 

She vaguely heard him call.

 

As soon as she saw him sitting on his bed wearing less than usual she almost turned around and walked back out.  
She couldn't help but stare, biting her lip in the process.  
Everything inside her screamed to touch him but she couldn't force herself to move any further.  
They stared into each other from where they were, much like they did when they first met.

"Yes, rey?"

"Um...I..."

She didn't know what to do with herself now that she was here.  
She wanted to get closer but she wasn't exactly sure how.  


"Come sit..." He offered as he moved out from under the covers and sat on the edge where there was room for her too.  
She realised now that there was plenty of room in his bed and she grew more nervous at that thought.  
If she joined him though he would see her shaking and she didn't want that.  
The longer she took weighing her options, the more concerned he got and he stood and came over to her.  
Her eyes bugged when she realized he really wasn't wearing much and gave him a once over.

"What's the matter, rey?"

He asked that and her heart broke.  
He was so concerned for her and she didn't know how to handle that.  
She'd never had anyone be worried for her or think about her or her needs.  
Maybe Finn but this was something else entirely.  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Luke was leading her over to sit.  
She sighed, now next to him and she didn't know what to do with herself, her hands, her feelings for him.

"Luke,I...I don't know where to begin." She whispered. 

His brow creased and she almost backed out and left not wanting to cause any conflict in him.

"Rey, I sense this about why you were trying to leave?"

Rey nodded solemnly.

"I told you earlier that you can talk to me about anything."

She nodded again, not looking him in the eyes.  
That was unsettling to him so he hooked his real finger under her chin and turned her to meet his eyes.  
They both were hit instantly with a rushing spark through the force and they both jumped at the same time though Luke's touch never left her.  
His hand only moved to curl around the back of her neck now and that sent shivers down her spine.

"What was that?!" She asked and he could feel her panic.

"I think you know what it was, rey."

She shook her head vigorously and he finally had to cup her cheeks in both hands to get her to stop.  
They were both stunned as his metal hand brushed her skin and she wasted no time nuzzling into his touch.  
He was flabbergasted that she would find the mechanical appendage so appealing.  
He watched until she seemed content and when she opened her eyes and looked away he blushed with her.

"I...I'm sorry." She choked out.

He shook his head willing her to look into his eyes again.  
He wanted her to see how much he enjoyed her loving gesture.

"Don't be." He said simply and that made her turn back to him.

He lifted his robotic fingers and ran them against her skin on her upper arm.  
She stared into his eyes as he continued the touch and leaned closer to him.  
He leaned into her too and before either realised, their foreheads were pressed together.

"Rey..." He whispered.

Her eyes stayed closed as they kept the contact and he felt her sending him thoughts through the force.  
He could feel their bond strengthening and sighed as he realised what she was trying to tell him.  
She pulled back now, becoming nervous and stood letting his hands drop.  
He stood too as she began to pace back and forth in front of him.  
It was hard for him to see her so antsy and he felt that through the bond too.  
He stepped in her path when she turned back to him and she ended up in his arms.

"Luke...let me go." She whispered weakly.

"Is that what you really want?" He countered.

She searched his eyes for a moment before letting her forehead fall against his again.

"Talk to me rey..."

She began to tremble in his hold.

"I...can't."

"You don't have to...but you CAN."

He was patient.  
He knew he'd ware her down.  
He shifted his hold on her to a more gentle, suggestive touch and he moved to whisper in her ear.

"Please, padawan. You know I'm here for you."

She bit her lip, trying not to grin.  
She loved when he called her that.  
She knew she'd give in.

"Luke...I-i..."

She paused before allowing herself to spit it out.

"...I've fallen in love with you."

A grin spread onto Luke's face before he grasped rey's worried face, pulling her in for a deep kiss.  
Rey gasped onto his lips and pressed closer to him.  
After a moment she couldn't help herself and pushed him back onto the bed, her knees landing on either side of his lap as she landed on it.  
Luke groaned as she rubbed herself against his growing erection and she smiled onto his lips.

She had done that to him.  
And the realization sunk in as their lips moved together and suddenly she couldn't handle this intensity.  
Pulling apart from him quickly she faced away from him, not wanting to see him looking back at her.  
She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Rey..." He spoke softly.

She shook her head, leaning on a table.

"We shouldn't."

He came over and wrapped his arms around her middle and whispered against her neck.

"But we could."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot between our favorite master and padawan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I said! It ended up being longer than I originally planned! Hope you enjoy!

He watched her battle with herself for a moment, letting her decide.  
Letting her figure out what she wanted.  
He kept her in his arms though, never wanting to let her go.  
He wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself if she didn't really want this too.

She let out a shaky sigh, turning to him as a small shy smile appeared on her face.

"How could I ever say no to you."

Their lips met immediately in a searing kiss and rey surprised him again by pressing him back towards the bed.  
Luke let out a groan as they landed with a thud, her on his lap once again  
she tugged at his belt and as he realized what she was after she distracted him with her lips until she was able to get it all the way off.

"We don't have to-"  
Luke tried to protest, a concern clouding the desire in his expression.

A sad look washed over rey's face and he was definitely confused.

"Oh." She let slip out "you don't want me...In that way..."

She tried pulling away again but he wouldn't let her.  
His heart broke as she clearly misunderstood.

"Rey, my love, that couldn't be further from the truth." He explained giving her a deep kiss for good measure. "I want you. But I want you to know that we don't have to make love right away. Not tonight if you're not ready."

She smiled brilliantly at him.

"Thank you but..." She shifted suggestively on his lap. "What part of me doesn't look ready to you."

He grinned back at her as she leaned in for another kiss.  
This sparked a fire in Luke that he hadn't lit in so long.  
She was stunned by the amount of lust in his eye as she looked back at him.  
She never thought any guy would want her, let alone a man like Luke.  
He was so wise and the day she met him he gave off such a regal presence.  
What would such an amazing man want with a scavenger who was left with nothing all of her life.

He felt her worries through their bond and ran a soothing hand down her spine before pulling back to look in her eyes.  
He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her.

"I've fallen in love with you too, you know?" He said. "And if anyone isn't worthy here, its me. And don't you dare protest because that's true and how about we both stop putting ourselves down and enjoy this..."

She held back but only for a moment because he was right.  
So right.

Her lips were back on his in an instant and soon were moving from there down and as she'd kissed a trail past his robe's opening, he stopped her with a grin.

"I won't last, darling...not if you go that far right now."

She may have never done this before but she understood what he meant and she blushed as he helped her off her knees and back up on her feet, insisting she lay on the bed near the pillows.

She watched him with deep curiosity as he removed his robe, letting it fall to the floor and she bit her lip as this happened right in front of her.  
She felt stuck under his gaze as he crawled under the covers and hovered above her.  
Their lips met again in a searing kiss and it wasn't long before he slipped a hand under her tiny, short sleep shirt to test her limits.

With him, she didn't seem to have any so he continued, lifting the thin garment up and over her head, revealing her gorgeous body.

He sensed her shyness quickly and before she could fully cover herself with her arms, he leaned in for a kiss, pressing his warm, soft chest against hers.  
He couldn't stare at her when they were molded together, feeling the other against bare skin.

"Do you want me to continue, rey?" He nuzzled into her neck, nipping there.

"Y-yes." She bit out, sounding drunk on his touch.  
He didn't move much.  
Only enough to leave marks a bit lower on her neck where her collarbone was but he did however want to try something.  
Slipping his right, mechanical hand over the creamy skin on her uncovered stomach, he tested the waters a bit to see if she would be okay with the touch even lower.  
A metal finger slid past the waist of the tiny shorts she was wearing and she whimpered as it met her slick folds.  
At first, when they met he expected her to ignore his metal hand. Even be repulsed by it.  
He never dreamt that she could actually be turned on by the thing.  
He tried his best to move it where it would bring the most pleasure to her.

"...More." She choked out through her whines as he knew she was becoming wetter by the minute even though he couldn't actually feel it at the moment.  
She let out another whine and held it in place to show him what he was doing right there was perfect.  
She gasped as he continue that for a minute before pulling his hand out, leaving her missing the perfect pressure that had just been there.

Luke sent her body tingling in another direction as he moved up her body and latched onto her collarbone with his mouth again.  
She writhed slightly underneath him, grasping at his arms, trying to pull him closer to her.  
He chuckled as she whimpered and he began to leave marks down her chest gently pausing to breathe warm puffs of air against her hardened nipples.

She watched as he stared at her vulnerability and soon he was sucking one perfect breast into his mouth giving it his full attention for the moment before he decided to taste the other.  
Rey, who was clearly enjoying this, sent shocks of pleasure through him just from the way her body rubbed against him as she shifted beneath him.  
He leaned up as he felt her card her fingers through his hair and their eyes met instantly.  
He kissed his way back up her torso until their lips met again before he pushed one last thought through the force to her.

'Are you sure?'

 

She gave him a sweet smile and nodded briefly.  
Another kiss and he moved to take off what little he had on missing her undressing behind him.  
When he turned back she was completely bare for him, biting her lip and he couldn't help but groan at the sight.  
She thought that was a good sign and resisted the urge to crawl under the covers to hide.

"Rey?" He asked pulling her to sit up, wrapping his mechanical arm around her waist while his other cupped her cheek.

"Am I...is this your first time?"

Rey avoided his gaze for a moment and nodded as a redness faded over her face.

"Does that change things?" She worried.

"No! Of course not!" He answered. "Padawan, I'm honored that you think of me that way. That you'd give yourself to me like this."

She grinned mischievously, turning to kiss him.

"What are you waiting for then?"

His cock twitched at that one suggestive sentence and he knew it was time.  
He flipped rey onto her back on the bed and she let out a surprised squeal.  
Their eyes were locked on each other as he positioned himself.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." He promised and she let him know she understood through a kiss.

Rubbing the tip against her folds seemed to excite her as he was preparing to press further.  
She whimpered as he slipped right past her opening and moved slower and slower until he paused completely to let her adjust to him.  
He whispered soothing words to her as they lay still and after a few moments she let him know that she wanted him to continue.  
He moved, gently at first and she gasped as he slid all the way in now as far as he could, stopping again to let her find pleasure and get past any pain she might feel.

"I'm sorry if i-"

She shook her head knowing what he was going to say.

"No, you didn't...I just...like you here with me like this, this close."

He smiled honestly at her and they shared a kiss before she begged him to move and he knew the pleasurable part was definitely kicking in for her.  
After that he pushed, thrust after thrust as they got closer to their climaxes.  
The peak which was the result of this amazing act between them and neither had ever known or experienced anything like this.

Both knew they were better together.  
Both knew they were at their best, together.  
Togetherness like this was the key to strengthening their connection.

Later, hours after Luke spilled inside her as she cried out his name, they lay tangled in their own glow.  
Basking in the warmth of each other and the way their bodies fit perfectly even when they weren't in the middle of intimacy.

"You are so beautiful..." He whispered, as she pressed herself to his side.  
She was still bare and he couldn't believe that she was even still there with him.

"You don't have to say that." She replied, frowning as she ran a finger over the hairs on his chest.

"I'm saying it because its true, rey."

Rey blushed, letting out a contented sigh.

He grinned, craning his neck slightly to kiss her before she snuggled back down against him.  
If the room wasn't so quiet and they weren't the only two on the island he might not have heard her whisper.

"I didn't know there was this much happiness in the whole galaxy."

\---------

 

The very next morning rey smiled sleepily up at Luke and he knew no Jedi training was getting done that day.  
She tucked her arm around his waist and snuggled into him and back into the soft warmth until they were both awake enough for a similar round of what happened the night before.

All day they stayed under the covers and above the covers and on top of each other.  
Nothing but strengthening their bond got accomplished that afternoon and that evening after they pried themselves apart long enough to eat dinner, rey promised that tomorrow they would train again like normal.

 

When all was said and done it was days before they could even dream of leaving the bed and Luke even tried separating them the night before he swore they had to train in the morning.  
It was barely an hour before he was knocking on her door, letting her know he couldn't follow through with this particular torture.  
It was the first night they shared in her cot instead of his much larger bed.

"That was never going to work just so you know." She said smiling as he pressed a kiss to her neck as they spooned.

He chuckled warmly in her ear.

"...I know." he whispered, defeated. "But Rey...we must complete your training...soon."

"I know! Its not that I don't want to...I just don't know how to leave your arms."

He sighed and she worried that he regretted their relationship.  
She felt it, the second he closed off their bond for a moment so she couldn't feel his thoughts.  
She couldn't do that yet because they hadn't gotten that far in her training.

She panicked, not wanting to know what it felt like to have him pull away.

'Luke...come back to me.' She cried through the force and he let his wall down immediately and pulled her closer.  
She breathed a sigh of relief, threading her fingers with his metal ones.

"I'm sorry." He offered after a moment.

She turned to kiss him letting him know she forgave him.

 

Early morning came fast and rey didn't like waking up without Luke but she knew he had to prepare for their day, away from her.  
This was the reason she understood the old ways of forbidden attachments though she was thankful Luke didn't practice this or many others.

She felt the humid air outside coming through the window and that made the decision for her on what to wear so quickly she dressed scarfed down a piece of fruit and headed out to find Luke on 'their' hill.

He was meditating when she approached him and when he turned to her she could've sworn she heard a whispered curse under his breath as his eyes took her in.  
Surely it wasnt because of her short tan shorts and a grey shirt that revealed her flat stomach.

"Good morning." She said biting her lip.  
She wasn't sure about calling him master anymore so she left it at that.

"Good morning," he offered. "I think Ive decided what you ought to learn next and this will most definitely be easier since we both know now that you trust me."

He grinned as she let out a giggle.  
He always had a good sense of humor.

"I've been putting it off...but I think you're ready."

"Alright...what is it?"

"Close your eyes, rey."

She blushed but obeyed, her curiosity peaking.  
She felt him step behind her.  
He never once touched her skin but she felt a soft cloth placed around her head.

"Open them, can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good."

"Hold out your hand."

He placed her lightsaber in her palm and watched her cream colored digits curl around the base.

She knew now that he'd Stepped away, she heard a machine like sound, almost like...bb8 hum near her.

"This is a test, rey." Luke's voice flowed from afar. "How much can you feel through the force. Jedi can sense their opponent's moves before they throw them. Can you?"

Proudly, he watched as she deflected hit after hit not missing a one.  
She was better at this than he'd been in his training with obi-wan and the thought had a bittersweetness to it.

He wondered how often he could get her to do this exercise. He loved seeing her like this, hair flying, her beautiful body in those shorts and up to her exposed skin above the waistline.  
The feeling of watching her while she moved swiftly, breath ragged and the fire he knew was in her sweet brown eyes was incredible.

He could watch this all day.

 

At almost sunset, he announced that he was heading back to make dinner and that training was over for the day.  
She told him she was heading to take a bath but they both knew what they really wanted to say to each other.  
They could both feel the tension during training and rey knew they couldn't go on like that.

 

Their dinners were usually extremely casual and now that they were together she had no qualms about showing up in her nightgown.  
She knew he wouldn't mind and he probably would be in similar attire.  
She grinned as she saw him at the table looking exactly like she expected.

"Have a seat, rey."

She reached her hand across the table needing to touch him.  
Her need for him purred contently as their hands touched and their force bond thrummed with excitement.  
Her eyes brightened and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"Rey, we need to talk."

She nodded.

"I know."

"Today was our first training session since we..."

"made love?" 

Luke tried to fight off the redness in his cheeks but quickly failed.

"Yes. And I am not sure how it went and I'm frankly not sure if I know how to be your master anymore."

"Luke, I still respect you."

"I know. Listen, rey, I think we need to adjust some things we originally planned."

She nodded to show she was listening as he held her hand tighter.

"I think we should push back our departure date."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Really? You're not upset?"

"Of course not! Longer here with you? Of course Im agreeing to it."

"Also, I don't think you should call me master anymore...unless you want to."

He didn't miss the mischievous gleam in her eyes as he said the word 'master'.  
Every time he'd gone to call her padawan today he thought better of it, feeling dirty now.  
It was easier to train her if he didn't think about their titles during.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." She grinned. "Can we eat now? I'm starving!"

 

After dinner and after they flirted over their conversations that didn't involve Jedi business, Luke decided to take dish washing duty and sent rey off to what ever she wanted which he figured was sleeping after all the training they had done.  
Feeling bold she came up behind him to kiss him on the cheek and whispered, "yes, master Luke."  
The plate fell into the tub of water and splashed but he noticed none of it, still flustered as she sauntered away.  
Some how he knew what he'd find in his bed when he got there and it was no surprise when his nightly routine finished quicker than usual.

 

Luke's breath hitched as he pushed open his bedroom door to find rey sprawled out on his bed with only a blanket covering her body and the blind fold they'd used earlier for training now had a completely different purpose.  
It was tied around her eyes perfectly and he was anxious to see what she was planning.  
He removed his robe instantly and rested on the edge of the bed, crawling toward her.

I see you've found another use for my training methods, my Padawan." He spoke huskily.

She shivered, hearing the lust threaded through his voice.

"What exactly are your intentions?"

She smirked at him.

"You were correct about me being able to predict my opponents moves earlier. I can't see a thing, master...let's test it again."

She felt him lean down and she knew at once he was going to kiss her and as soon as their lips parted, he shut his thoughts off from her for good measure.

He couldn't believe he had her like this in front of him.  
She was giving him anything he wanted at this point and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He removed the blanket from her middle, using the force and exposed her breasts and her perfect stomach that rose and fell quickly with her nerves.  
She wasn't nervous to be here with him she only felt unsteady because she was still unsure if he would enjoy this.  
Little did she know...

Tracing a finger of his left hand around under the roundness of her right nipple, she gasped as he was careful not to touch her between drags of his finger.  
He wanted to make sure she was surprised by his actions and by the sounds she was making, she most definitely was.

After that, he switched tracing the other with his metal appendage also running that finger straight down her torso, teasing her at her hips where the blanket was still covering her most sensitive area.

"...Luke." She let out. "...Need."

He gave a warm chuckle and leaned down to take a perfect nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue soak the skin after gently teasing it between his teeth.  
As he left that behind, rey cried out desperately and he replied by dropping kisses down her stomach and just as he reached her waist he stopped, moving back up to kiss her deeply as he removed the blindfold.

"As much as I enjoyed this," he said waving the dark cloth. "I want to look into your eyes while we make love."

She smiled shyly and nodded as he set it on the bedside table.

He manoeuvred under the sheet and settled against her, making them both let out pleasurable noises and Luke threaded their fingers together and kissed her tenderly before pressing the tip of his hardness into her.

Soon they were moving together with each other's name falling from their lips.

 

Later that night, tangled together, rey looked up at him, dreamily.

"You were saying earlier how we ought to stay here longer?" She asked. "What brought that on?"

Luke sighed, running his metal hand up over her spine lovingly.  
He's never lied to her.  
Why should now be any different?

"Selfish reasons." He replied at first and she understood.

She wasn't upset by that answer.  
She wanted to be alone with him for as long as she could too.

"We shouldn't." He replied.

She smiled at him brighter.

"But we could."


End file.
